dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Blaze (Episode) Part 2/2
Plot Midnight Blaze returns to America to go find someone she and one of her friends messed with during a field trip. In order to find this person though, she is going to need a little help. Transcript (Maroon’s House) (On the first floor, the guys (Red, Blue, Lord Tourettes, Trollz0r, and Maroon) are sitting at a round table playing poker. Raccoon is standing near them at small wooden table making sashimi for everyone. The scene cuts to the upstairs floor, where Pink and Wednesday are playing Solitaire while Stacy is drinking a ton of vodka.) Stacy: OMG! It’s so quiet and boring here! Why can’t you bitches stop being lame and play Flame War with me? Pink: You’re not even playing Flame War! Stacy: Well if I was playing it right now, you bitches would be joinin’ me. Wednesday: No way. I’ve stopped playing Flame War a long time ago. Pink: You mean a week ago? Wednesday: Hmm? Pink: I was playing that game with Blue last week and our players were quickly killed by you and Lord Tourettes’ players. Your game tag is “MYStERiouSdARkneSS” or something like that, right? (Wednesday is completely silent, pretending to be more focused on their game of Solitaire.) (Suddenly, the three hear a loud noise coming from downstairs, startling them. They look at each other before they get and slowly tip-toe down the stairs. As they tip-toe, they hear someone running and jumping onto something. When they are halfway down, they peek behind the railing to see a sky blue teenager wearing a backpack and a big bow holding in a messed up ponytail standing on the table where the guys are playing poker. The person is holding a katana and all the guys (except Raccoon) have their hands in the air, as if they were under arrest.) Teenager: (speaking in Japanese) Alright! Nobody move! If any of you fuckers move, things will get messy. Maroon: Uhh, (puts his hands down) can someone please translate what this bitch is saying?! Teenager: (brings the katana close to his neck) What did you just say about me, you little bitch?! Do you wanna fucking go? (brings her other hand close to his face) Don’t make me snap my fingers. Maroon: ...What? (The teen snaps her fingers just once, and instead of slitting his throat, she slices off the upper half of Maroon’s head. As the rest of him falls to the floor, the others stay completely still, horrified. The Raccoon, not really caring about what just happened, walks over to the table and places the sashimi onto the table.) Raccoon: (speaking in Japanese too) Hello, Dylan. I see that you’re doing well. Dylan: (recognizes him) Ah. Raccoon-san. Long time no see. How are things here in America? Raccoon: Well, despite all the douchebags here, it’s great I guess. (Red and Blue desperately stare at Raccoon, thinking he’ll tell them what is going on.) Raccoon: (speaking in English) Gentlemen, this here is Dy''r''an, otherwise known as Midnight B''r''aze. (Wednesday quietly gasps.) Pink: (whispers) Hm? What? You know that girl? Wednesday: Uhh…kind of? Raccoon: (Japanese) Dylan, have you been taking English lessons? Midnight Blaze: Ah! Hold on a sec. (clears her throat before speaking in English) Yeah I have. (to the other guys) Sorry about bursting in like that. (points to Maroon’s corpse) And, sorry about slicing your friend too. Lord Tourettes: Oh no. He wasn’t SHIT-portant at all. Blue: He kind of was. I mean, this is his hou— '' (Lord Tourettes slaps his mouth shut.)'' Midnight Blaze: I didn’t mean to kill anyone here anyway. Trollz0r: Then what was all that about? Midnight Blaze: Well, I had to get your attention somehow. For a moment, I thought that guy was just insulting me. Red: What the fuck do you need us for? Midnight Blaze: I need your help locating someone. Do any of you weirdos know where I can find a little light blue girl? Blue: But, there are literally a ton of little girls who could possibly be light blue. Could you be a little more specific? Midnight Blaze: Do most of them shoot magical powers that can permanently injure you from their hands? (Shows Broseph at the doorway.) Broseph: Wait. You’re looking for the bitch-witch, aren’t you? Red: (pulls out a handgun) I KNEW YOU WERE COMING! Midnight Blaze: (Japanese) Hold on a sec! (Red stares at her.) Raccoon: (whispers) Put-a the gun down. (Red groans and puts the gun away.) Midnight Blaze: (walks up to Broseph) You happen to know who I’m talking about? Broseph: Bra, there’s only one little girl who can tear someone’s limbs off with magic. I just happen to be her (makes a quotation hand gesture) “2nd best friend” as she would call me. Midnight Blaze: Do you at least know where she lives? Broseph: Sure. She lives right near the entrance to the cemetery— Midnight Blaze: Okay. (leaves the house) Thank you! Red: (whispers to Broseph) Fuck you… Stacy: (runs down the stairs) Hold on! I wanna see what happens! (follows after Midnight Blaze) Pink: What?! Why?! (follows her) (Everyone leaves, but Broseph stays where he is. Red comes out last.) Red: (to Broseph) I’ll deal with you later. (leaves) Broseph: (grins) Doesn’t matter, as long as Maroon dies before me. (After everyone is gone, Fresko comes out of a nearby box with the keys to Broseph’s sports car.) Broseph: So that’s where he hid them. (takes the keys) Nice one, Fresko. (pets Fresko’s head) (Time lapse. Midnight Blaze is leading everyone while slowly riding on her skateboard.) Blue: So you came all the way from Japan? Midnight Blaze: Eeyup. Pink: With just a skateboard? Midnight Blaze: Pfft! Nah! I had my mom’s boat passport. Trollz0r: You’re so lucky. (Okay meme face) Mom never lets me have her passports. Midnight Blaze: Well, I kinda stole her passport so— Stacy: Enough with the boring talk! Tell me, bi-yatch! Are there any sexy boys in Japan? Midnight Blaze: That depends. What kind of boys are you talking about? Fictional or actual people? Stacy: …Huh? Raccoon: (whispers) Don’t-o mind her. She’s kind of a whore. Midnight Blaze: (whispers back) I can tell… Pink: Sooo Dylan, what exactly do you want with Darla? Midnight Blaze: You guys ask too many questions. (skates faster until she is off-screen) Red: (whispers) Oh my God, she looks so hot. Blue: Dude, that girl is a teenager. Red: A hot teenager! Even older teenage chicks dig me, just so you know. Like those three bitches I met that one time. Blue: You never got to have sex with them though. Red: Well, I would have if Bruce hadn’t scared the shit out of me when he pulled his gun out. (The Cemetery) (The group approaches a tent with a pile of firewood in front of it.) Blue: Well, I guess this is it. Lord Tourettes: Say, am I the only ASSHOLE who is feeling uncomfortable with the fact a witch lives here? Trollz0r: Naw, dawg. If there’s one thing I learned in horror games, witches living close to graveyards are never a good thing. Off-screen Voice: I am not a witch! I am a universe traveler! Is it that hard to understand the difference? (Cuts to Darla, who is standing in front of her tent with a stern expression and her hands on her hips.) Darla: (eyes goes wide for a moment and smiles) Miss Wednesday and Miss Pink! You’re here! (looks around) …Along with some people I either don’t like or have never properly met before. Midnight Blaze: (moves Red and Blue out of the way) Don’t get your hopes up, kid. They really didn’t want to come here anyway. (Darla freezes for a few seconds.) Darla: And I see you’ve brought Midnight Blaze with you… (eye twitches) Midnight Blaze: Actually no. I just accidentally got myself an audian— (Darla suddenly shoots a magical sphere at her, but Midnight Blaze and Raccoon jump away from it as everyone else ducks.) Darla: (pissed at everyone) What is wrong with you morons? Why did you lead her here? Why did you even follow her?! What exactly made you trust this (points to Midnight Blaze) …this…CHICK WITH A DICK?! Midnight Blaze: (lets out a frustrated sigh) Why must that be the main thing about me that concerns you? Everyone else (except Darla and Raccoon): What?! Midnight Blaze: Yes! I admit! I’m a hermaphrodite! But trust me. That’s not the reason why she’s so pissed at me. Darla: Alright! Forget I said that! Red: (deep voice) I don’t think I can… Darla: (floats in mid-air) I have some unfinished business with you, Midnight. (charges up the magic in her hands) So let’s get down to it. Midnight Blaze: (sighs and picks up her skateboard) You’re an impatient little girl, aren’t you. (Darla fires two more spheres at her, but she dodges them again. She then levitates a piece of firewood and hurls it towards Midnight Blaze, but Midnight Blaze tosses away her skateboard to grab the wood and break it in half by slamming it down against her knee. Midnight Blaze winces before looking up at Darla, who is charging up a blue lightning sphere.) Pink: Guys, I don’t think we should stay here. I think it’d be best if— Stacy: Are you kidding, bitch?! This is what I call a cat fight! Go bitch-witch! (Darla fires large beam at Midnight Blaze. She tries to skate away from it, but the beam starts to follow her. She skates in circles until the beam wares off.) Midnight Blaze: Alright. This is just getting boring. '' (She runs towards Darla, then jumps into the air while swinging the skateboard behind her. Darla was just about to fire another magic ball, but Midnight Blaze whacks her across the head with her skateboard. Darla falls to the ground, landing right in front of the rest of the group.)'' Midnight Blaze: Alright, you little bitch! I came here for a reason. Just like you, I have some unfinished business. So you better sit still and let me do my thing. (makes a threatening tone of voice) Got that? (A huge bruise is shown on Darla’s cheek. Her eyes start to water as she closes them and slowly nods.) (Midnight Blaze takes off her backpack and opens it. Everyone watches as she takes out a book and gives it to Darla, who is shaking in fear.) Darla: (opens one eye) …My… (opens the other eye and takes the book) My teleportation book! Midnight Blaze: (as slow piano music plays in the background) I just came here to give it back to ya. I almost forgot I was the one who had it, since it was my friend’s idea to steal it from ya in the first place during our field trip. He was kind of a douche so I must’ve taken it from him. Darla: I…thought I’d never see it again knowing how far away you live from here. (sniffs as she wipes away her tears and smiles) Thank you… Midnight Blaze: No problem. …So…does this mean we’re, like, friends now? Darla: (the background music stops) Oh no. I still hate you for stealing from me. Everyone else: What?! Midnight Blaze: Alrighty then. (glares) Fuck you and all your gay ass friends. Darla: (does a curtsey) Same to you. Midnight Blaze: (starts to walk off) I hope they choke you until you puke blood. Darla: Oh please. Even if one of them were to do that, I’m highly capable of defending myself. Midnight Blaze: I bet you’re useless to them. Darla: If it weren’t for me, they’d be dying every single day. Midnight Blaze: (gets on her skateboard) Sayonara! (skates away) Raccoon: (sighs) She sure hasn’t changed a bit. (walks off) (Darla walks up to Pink and Wednesday) Darla: Well, seeing as how you two are still here, I’d just like to inform you that I’m having a little tea party at my tent tomorrow. Maybe you two could— Pink: No. Darla: Miss Wednesday? Wednesday: If I have nothing better to do, I guess. Darla: Very well then. Don’t be afraid to change your minds. (floats back into her tent) Stacy: Oh man! That ending sucked! I’m going to the club. (leaves) Lord Tourettes: (yawns) I’m so FUCKING HORNY! Wednesday: That makes two of us. (she and her brother leave) Trollz0r: (Aww Yeah meme face) Aww yeah! Goin' back to my place, bitches. Pink: Yeah… I’m just gonna go. (kisses Blue’s cheek and leaves) (Red and Blue just stand there with confused expressions.) Blue: …What the hell just happened?! Red: I dunno! I’m so fucking confused! Blue: She went through all that just to give back her book?! Red: Is she even a “she”?! (Red and Blue scream in frustration and fall to the ground crying.) Darla: BE QUIE— -Episode Ends- What did you think of this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Good (4/5) Awesome (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:August Releases